why does she have to go
by ebagaov
Summary: jade and tori realized they both really like each other but could it be to late?
1. you will never be alone

I sit up in my bed and stare at the door half expecting that she would walk back in, but she never does. I get up and get in the tub, then dress to start what is going to be the worst day ever. I walk downstairs to get breakfast. My parents are gone like always. I eat bacon and eggs, I then get in my car and drive to Vega's house.

I knock on the door. "Hey, Jade how are you doing today?" I hear miss Vega ask as she answers the door.

"I am good, is tori home?" I ask, I was worried about her.

"Sorry she is out with Andre and Robbie before she leaves, but the will be back for a minute before she takes off." She says as I sit down on the couch. I look at the clock every second feeling like hours; like my life is passing me by like every moment without her by my side. I can't breath. After what seems like hours I'm still sitting on the couch and I see the door open and I see a Vega standing in the doorway looking at me .

"Why the fuck are you here, Jade and looking like you been crying?" She asks me looking worried.

"It's none of your fucking business why the fuck I'm crying, Trina; but I'm here to see your sister and I am not going to leave until then!"

"I am so sorry, Jade; but her car broke down, and Andre has to take her straight to the airport."

"What the fuck? Why did no one tell me?" I scream running past her tears going down my cheeks again. I jump into my car and start racing to get to the airport before she could leave. I am halfway there when I almost run someone over and I stomp on the brakes. I look out the window to see Cat looking scared at me. I Jump out and run over to her trying to see if she was OK. She asked why I was racing so fast.

"I am going to the airport to see Vega before see leaves, I need to see her and tell her something."

"Ahh, you really like her don't you?" Cat screams running up to me hugging me so tight!

"No, I don't like her," She looks at me all confused. "I love her."

"Ahh, that is so cute." Cat said with a giggle.

"Get in the car, Cat. We need to go now please. Her airplane will take off soon, and I don't want to miss her."

"Kay kay, then let's go already," Cat said as we jump in the car and take off.

We are almost there, and I'm getting scared that we are going to miss her. As we pull up to the front, we jump out and run in looking for which airplane she is supposed to be on. We run over to the desk asking the attendant which airplane that is going to Alaska, cuss she is going to live with her uncle. The person behind the desk tells us that one already took off, as I stare at the floor and start crying yet again. Cat screams and grabs my arm, I look over to what she was doing and see her pointing over at Vega.

We run up to her, and I just grab her in a hug still crying. "Why are you not on the airplane?"

"I missed my flight, so I've got to take the next one in a couple of hours. I am so happy your here to say goodbye to me."

"I need to tell you-" I start to say but she interrupts me and says she needs to do something and starts singing to me.

Time is going by, so much faster than I, And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside, So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

You never gonnabe alone! From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall... Your never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can,  
I'm holding on with both hands, 'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you, So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

You never gonnabe alone! From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world on, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Ooooh! You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes? Don't let it slip away, Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I, And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

You never gonnabe alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world on,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there all along the way I won't be missing one more day I'm gonna be there all along the way I won't be missing one more day

"That was beautiful," I now have tears streaming down my face.

"Thank you do you really think so?"

"Yes I do. So much, so when do you gotta leave?" I asked hoping she said never but she tells me that she will leave in an hour and a half.

We just sit in each others arms hoping that this could last for ever but it doesn't, I look at the clock and it was time for her to go. I walk her to her airplane and we kiss goodbye, I watch her get on and a few minutes later I see the airplane take off.

I watch her airplane until I can't see it anymore and I start crying again thinking back to what started all of this... 


	2. in the end

School was over and I was still in class playing on the piano and just started singing and it all just flows out of me.

(It starts with one) One thing I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try ! Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To explain in due time, All I know time is a valuable thing , Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings ! Watch it count down to the end of the day, The clock ticks life away. Its so unreal , Didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window , Trying to hold on but didn't even know,  
Wasted it all just to , Watch you go!

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart , What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard,  
And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter

I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so (far) Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter

I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter

After I was done I just sat there thinking, someone must have come in while I was singing because I heard clapping behind me.

"That was amazing, Jade!" I turn around to see Vega standing there watching me.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" I ask with as much venom as I could put into it.

"I was getting my jacket, I left it here, and its cold outside and I have to walk home today." She says looking very hurt . She walks off, so I go after her to find out how cold it was 'cause, I didn't have a ride either and it was freezing.

"Hold on, Vega. Ill call Beck for a ride." I would have made her walk, but i know Beck would've gotten mad and I didn't want to deal with that today. We sat and talked for 20 minutes until Beck finally pulled in and jumped into his truck taking off.

"How are you, Tori?" Beck asks keeping his eyes on the road.

"I am good. how are you?" she responds trying to keep her eyes away from me. Probably knowing I was just glaring at her. We get to my house, I ask if they want to come in but they both of them said no.

I lean over, to kiss Beck, then smiling at Vega. "Bye, Beck". I say then kiss him again and start walking to the house slowly until they are gone.

I pulled left overs from the fridge, sitting at my kitchen table eating dinner. As I finished, I cleaned my plate and put it away. I then head up to my room to get on my laptop so I can check the slap.

I check Becks page but nothing new so I checked Vega's page, and she went from being in a relationship to being single. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I was about to get off when I get a video request from her. I answer her asking what the fuck she wanted.

"Cat and I were wondering if we could come over tonight. Please? I don't want to be here with Trina right now."

"OK... yeah. Come over. I'm not done with you yet anyway." I still don't like her, but being with Trina is something that I'm not even mean enough to make someone go through. I sit for over a half an hour before they are at my door. As I answer, I had to ask, "why did it take you so long? Did you get lost or something?"

"We had to go get cats things for the sleep over." She said and I'm confused because I thought they was just coming for a visit, not the night.

"What? I said you could come over, but not for the night!" I say and they just laugh at me.

"No... Cat is staying at my place for the night not yours." OK. We just look at each other for a minute

"Jade, you should come to Tori's with us pleeeeaaaassssse."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO"

"Stop, Cat. Jade is just to scared to have a good time with us." Vega says glaring at me challenging me.

"I'm not scared." glaring right back at her answering her challenge.

"Then come over tonight with us."

"Fine I will, but I gotta shower first OK?" I say walking up the stairs. I get my clothes and get in the shower and I immediately start a beat and start singing and every word came spilling from deep inside of me.

Yeah... It's my life... My own words I guess...

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart And you know you were their armour And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you? What happens when you become the main source of her pain? "Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane "Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back...

I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing "You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?  
" Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying "  
You always say that, you always say this is the last time "But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine" She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it "Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha' " I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on And I'm singing...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pai n Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back...

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet I take a bow and thank you all for coming out They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing "Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,  
" But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden? "I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leaving' "You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad "And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad' "That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin "I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going" But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice "Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringing', there's birds singing'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister Almost as if to say..

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back...

I finish and get dressed, I then go get my things and go downstairs. I see both with red eyes like they have been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking worried. 


	3. I do not need your help

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious and probably never will like ever

They just keep starting at me.

"What are you two looking at? Can we go now?" I ask with a annoyed look on my face. I was going for the door hoping they would just drop it but of course they don't.

"What was that, it was beautiful?" Both cat and Vega ask at like the same time. Sitting down on the chair looking at them with an annoyed expression on my face, still hoping to get out of this.

"What was what?" I ask knowing exactly what they were talking about. I really do not like to talk about my feelings. even if it is with the two most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"What you sang in the shower is that how you feel? And the song back at school?" Tori asks with a worried look still on her face. I think back at school I guess I was singing that song because I am so scared that I might not make it in the entertainment business, so I would try so hard but still not make it.

"Its none of your fucking business, Vega." I spit out with as much venom as I can. Both her and cat look hurt, I feel guilty but I'm not about to tell them that. I just can't stand to see them looking so sad I almost break down right there.

"Look, Jade. I can see your hurt. please you can tell us?" She says with hope filled in her eyes. I wanted so bad to tell her but I just was unable to put it into words so all that came out was. " fuck off, Vega. You don't know shit now let's go to this stupid sleepover before I change my mind!" Again I felt so guilty for saying that but I just let it go.

As we go out to the car, I look over and see Cat starting to cry and it just breaks my heart. What the fuck I'm not caring I hate doing anything of that nature but I can't help it when it comes to Cat or Vega. I just care. We get into the car. I don't look at her because I know I would break down and cry to and I will not do that. Now we are almost half way there and Vega asks if we want to go to freezie queen and Cat jumps up all happy now. I feel a little better but I know Vega is still mad at me for hurting Cat. I couldn't really blame her earlier, I'm just scared to bring down my walls exposing who I really am.

We get there, but I hesitate to get out of the car knowing that when I do, I'd have to see her crying again. I finally get out and go right in without looking at Cat but I heard her cry. I ask Vega if she could go save our seats so I could talk to Cat for a minute? When we are alone, I start apologizing trying to explain my self, " I'm sorry Cat for hurting you. I just can't open up to her so I was just trying to keep her out." She looks a little happier than before so I feel a little better but she looks sad again almost right away.

So I ask what was wrong and she tells me, "We want you to trust us so much but you won't put your walls down to let us in".

"I'm so sorry Cat, I just can't but I promise, that when I am ready, you two will be the first to know. OK?" I promised her and she looks happy again making me happy too.

" kay kay. So let's go get ice cream, and we will talk when you're ready". She says with hope filling her pretty eyes.

We walk into the Freezie Queen and meet Vega. She is already in a chair looking at what she wanted to get when we came and take our seats next to her. "Did you two make up out there? I see Cat's happy again." I can't help but to smile at them as she says that.

Vega gets the double bubble berry, Cat then gets the red velvet cheese cake, I then get the dark chocolate fudge chunk. It was so good almost got lost in the taste when Cat started talking asking what song I was singing in the classroom today. She looks at Vega for an answer she did get, "She was singing in the end by Linkin park".

As we was finishing we see Andre, Beck, and Robbie come in and run up to us with a smile on their faces, " are you three on a date?" Beck asks with a smile on his face.

I just glare at him saying, "Shut up you perve we are not on a date!"

Vega adds to the top of it by saying. " Maybe we are maybe aren't what is it to you?"

"Sexy! What you all doing after this maybe date?" Andre asks with a smirk on his face.

"We are going to Tori's house for the night." Cat points out and the guy's eyes pop out of their heads as she says it.

"That is also very sexy. Can we join?" Robbie asks.

Me, Vega, and cat all look at each other and start laughing. We look to Tori to see what her answer will be. she then asks, "What do you think?"

We both say we don't mind so she says yes to them. They just smile as we finish and get ready to leave. As we walk out, I remember. "Hey, Vega. Is your sister going to be there?" Every one looks at her with a worried look,

"Yes she is, but I'm sure she will not bother us tonight."

"How do you know she won't?" Beck asks.

"Because I told her if she did, I would tell the whole school that she thinks Robbie is hot!"

We all start laughing again but Robbie just looks hurt. I feel bad for him I mean he is a good person just a little nerdy. We all get into Vega's car and go back to her place. When we get there, we walk in the front door to see Trina on the couch watching TV . "Trina I thought you were going to stay in your room?" Vega asks her annoying sister gesturing towards Robbie.

"OK! OK! I am going now. Bye" she then walks up stairs and into her room.

"So are we going to get any sleep at this sleep over tonight?" Beck asks.

"Not if I have anything to do with it l", Vega says with a smile from ear to ear.

" I have some games we could play", cat screams and runs back to the car getting her bags and pulls out some cards. " I have an idea guys lets play strip poker."

All the boys say yes almost at the same time but Vega and Cat look scared. I whisper to them " don't be scared and play, come on". They look at each other before nodding there heads saying OK lets play. Then I remember " but there is no pussy bets so every one take off you socks, shoes, and hats now OK, remember if you loose a hand you take it off but if you win you can either put something back on or make someone take an additional piece of clothing off of your choice.

" I got beer if anyone wants some!" We all take one starting the game, I got two kings we all start betting on what we were going to take off first. everyone says shirt so I was a smart ass and said pants so the boys whistle at the thought of me taking my pants off. The first three cards are shown and they are ace, three, and another ace. I look at Vega and she is nervous as is cat.

The next card is shown and its a ten, I am a little nervous now and they see it. As the last card is shown I see another ace and I can't help but to smile, we all show our cards I had a full house ace's over kings every one had a pair so I win. As everyone takes off there shirts I say " well I think no one wants to see Robbie take anymore off so Vega take off your pants!

"Hey that is mean Jade". Robbie says as he takes off his shirt. I look at his ab's with his shirt on he looks like a twig but he has a six pack witch surprised everyone.

" I don't give a fuck" I say still looking at his six pack but then turn to Vega who just finished taking her pants off. "Looking sexy Vega". After a few more hands and a couple of dozen bears latter everyone is down to there underwear, I see Cat looking at Robbie every time she thinks no one is looking. I win the last hand and everyone is about to take more off and I tell Vega to take her bottoms off so she would be completely naked in front of us but we all stop when we see Trina coming down the stairs.

"Hey guy's ", Trina was trying to tell us something but I cut her off!

" I thought you was staying in your room or do we need to say you like Robbie's hot body over here"?

" I just thought you might want to know our mom and dad are on their way home now, so you might wanna get dressed and get rid of all the beer cans ". Trina says then going back to her room.

We all get dressed and take the beer cans and throw them away, we then sit on the couch. " so close Vega everyone would have seen you for all you are". Vega's parents walk in asking for help with their bags, we all proceed to bring in all the bags. I know they knew we were drunk cuss they asked for our keys. " OK kids give us your keys, you all are going to stay here tonight there will be no drinking and driving".

We sit in Vega's room for a little while but I need a drink and Cat comes with me. We get down to the fridge and get some juice, " could we talk now jade please" Cat asks with hope in her eyes.

I look her and something brakes down me so I say yes and we sit down. " so what do you want know"?

"First why are you so sad all the time?" When she asks this she is so sad.

" I am sad because I am scared". I say as she looks down.

" what are you scared of?" She asks still looking down.

" I am scared of a couple of things, first I'm scared that I will not make it in the real world after high school. That my talent and good looks are not going to get me anywhere. But I am also scared of letting people in because I am scared they might hurt me". I look into her eyes seeing love and communication .

" Jade me and Tori love you. We will never hurt you." She hugs me as she says that.

" I know you do". And I love you to, now is there anything thing else you need to ask before we go back up stairs.

" Yes one more thing, why are you always mean to Tori?" She asks looking sad again.

" Again I am scared... I am scared that if I told her or any one else the truth they won't treat me the same". Cat puts her hand on mine.

" You can tell me the truth I could never treat you any differently then I do now". She then pulls me into another hug whispering, " I promise ".

" I know you won't ever do that, the truth is that I really like her and I mean more then just like I mean I like like her. But I'm scared that she would turn me down and everyone would know I like a girl and start treating me differently. But I also don't want to hurt Becks feelings". I say looking straight to the floor.

" if she makes you happy you need to take a chance and tell her how you feel, you never know she just might like you too. And don't worry about Beck. He would understand". She says and I feel a lot batter.

" thank you Cat; but I can't yet". I say looking in her eyes again and there full of understanding.

" You're welcome Jade, and you will know when the time is right to tell her." Still looking at each other.

" I know, I will." I sighed in relief; but what I did not know, was that Vega was on top of the stairs listening the whole time, crying for what she heard me say.

We get back to the room and every one but Vega is there. "Where is Tori?" Cat asks before I can.

" I was in the bathroom". She says as she comes back in.

"So where have you two been? We were starting to think you two where getting it on down stairs without us." Andre asks with a fake pout o his face.

Vega then playfully smacks him saying. "Don't be a perv Andre."

We sat there for the rest of the night talking and watching movies, but we all eventually fell asleep.

( so I decided to change it up a little, instead of making the chapter that is around a song. I decided to make it from an event. This chapter was the sleepover, if you have an idea of what the next chapter should be based on either pm me or just leave it with your review.)

So please review so I know if this is any good, and what I'm doing wrong! Thank you! 


	4. dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any songs I may or may not put in. Thank you for reading my story. I really hope you like it. I didn't get any suggestions for what I should do for this chapter, so I decided to do this.

All I can see is Vega crying, I could not see what happened to make her sad. I then looked up and saw her dad with a hand on her shoulder trying to make her feel batter. I try to put my hand on her but as I do the ground seems to stretch from underneath me as I am pulled away from her. I start to run for her but the faster I run the faster I'm pulled away,I scream out her name but she can't hear me. I trip and fall I look down as I do but the ground disappears from underneath me. I am falling for what seems like hours on end. When I see someone of in the distance. I crane my neck to see who it is and when I finally see I fall in a chair and I can't see her anymore. As I look around I see a classroom I haven't been in for a few years. Then it clicks when I see the date this is when I first met cat. She walked in and i see her helping someone and I remember why she was my best friend, she is nice something that I could only be to her. I put my head down as she walked up and sat next to me.

" hey I'm Cat what's your name"? She asked as I pulled my head back up.

"I'm Jade what's it to ya?" I asked her making her look a little hurt but she shook it off.

" nice to meet you Jade! " She was still talking but the teacher walked in interrupting her.

I blink my eyes and just like that I was back running to Vega still on her knees crying. I finally get back to her, I reach out but my hand goes right thru her as she disappeared into thin air. I started looking around scared out of my mind looking for her! I see a door of in the distance, so I start to walk to it but it takes me what seems like for ever. I finally get to the door and open it and what I see just crushes me.

VEGA WHY ARE YOU KISSING BECK!

she started to talk to explain herself but right before she does I wake up. I look at the clock and it's only 6:37 I decided to go downstairs so could think about thing's. I sat on the front porch looking up to the still dark sky and I started to cry, and I stated wondering what I was doing there.

"You know it's OK if you like her, I can see it in the way you look at her." I turned around seeing Beck standing in the doorway looking down at me.

" What about you?" I started to ask but he stopped me.

"I will be fine, I just want you to be happy." He looked into into my eyes knowing exactly how I feel.

"But what if she doesn't like me the same way, I can't loose her". I looked back at him and he just smiled and said.

"don't even if she doesn't like you like that, she could never leave you". He put his hand on my shoulder still smiling.

"But how could you know "? I asked looking at him waiting for an answer.

" I just know." He said walking back in the house leaving back to my thoughts.

( I am sorry for this chapter being so short. I just thought it would be good for jade and beck to have this talk.) Plz plz plz review for me, I'm still looking forward to your thoughts and ideas for the upcoming chapters. 


	5. Pool party

I was about to go back inside, when I see a car drive by making me freeze. I looked at the girl through the window. She looked about ten or so. A single tear fell down my face. I pulled myself together and wiped the tear away before I walked back into Tori's house. I see everyone was up and cooking some food, looks like bacon and eggs and it smells good. I walked into the kitchen; they see me and they all say good morning.

" How would you like your eggs? " I looked at Beck who was just smiled at me.

" Sunny side up. " I said as Robbie started laughing and I just glare at him. After the food was done we all sat down and ate. No one talked for what seemed like hours but then Andre breaks the silence by asking.

" Hey, do y'all wanna go to this new karaoke place I've heard about tomorrow night?" He looked at us hopping we would say yes which we all do. All I could think about was I could sing Tori a song trying to tell her how I felt. I just didn't want her to tell me that she didn't feel the same way.

"Are we going to eat there too?" Robbie asked.

"No, we are going to sing there and just watch other people eat while we starve." I said with as much sarcasm as I could possibly put into it. As we finished eating, Beck and I help Tori clean up. After we are done cleaning we all want out to her pool. Everyone but Beck, Tori and I had already changed into their swimsuits. Beck changed in the downstairs bathroom but Tori and I went to the one in her room. She sat on her bed while I changed and I then waited for her to change. She comes out and she is very beautiful, I stand and walk over to her.

"Now you don't look like a complete fashion idiot vega". I said wishing I could have told her that she looked beautiful.

"thanks... I think ". I she said looking both happy and sad at the same time. We just look into each others eyes and she then kisses me out of nowhere and she just walks out. I look at the door thinking why that just happened. I finished getting ready and walk out. I see her in the kitchen before she walked and I stopped her.

" Vega what was that?" I almost scream at her.

"what was what?" She asked playing with her hair like nothing happened.

"you know what, you just fucking kissed me!" I said and I got a smirk on my face.

" oh that?" She said with a smirk on her face, she then pulled out a can of soda.

"yeah that. Now me tell why!" I say getting a little angry.

"oh no reason. " She said looking down. I was about to lose it when cat walked in.

" Are you two going to come out and join us, or you just going to stand there all day?" Cat said laughing a little.

"Yeah, Cat. We are coming now." Tori said looking back at me with a smirk on her face. We all walk out back to see the three boys play fighting in the pool. Tori opened her soda and gave it to Cat who drank it in like 2 seconds. I walked over and sat at the edge of the pool, just letting my feet get wet.

" What is jade scared of getting wet?" I heard Tori say as she grabbed my hands pulling me into the pool.

"Shit, Vega! You hurt my ass!" I screamed at her, trying to sound mad but I slipped up and smiled.

"Oh do you need me to rub it make it better?" She asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Sexy, grab that ass!" We all turn to see Robbie covering Rex's mouth telling him to stop being rude. I turned around to playfully smack Tori's arm but when I looked at her she had a look in her eyes that just made me melt. She smiled at me and I got lost in her eyes for what seemed like a lifetime when we herd the door bell.

"I gotta go see who that is". She said and only then did I realize that I was holding her right next to me. I let go and my face instantly turned blood red. She then went to get the door and I Walk over and sat next to Beck who just smiled at me.

" OK who's ready to party?" Tori screamed as she returned with a couple of guys with some DJ equipment and some beer.

" My mom, dad, and sister won't be home tonight so let's have some fun"! She grabbed a beer and started drinking it and then everyone else does the same. After an hour we are all drunk and the DJ was still going. I walked inside the house to sit to think about what all happened that day.

"why don't you just tell her how you feel "? I herd Andre ask from the doorway.

" I tell her every day that I don't like her". I said trying to get him to leave.

"I can see the way you look at her, I can see the way she looks at you to it's the same". He said with a little smile.

"but how do you know she feels the same way "? I asked sounding scared.

" I just do". His smile disappeared.

"but I thought you liked her?" I asked a little confused.

"I do, but I already had a talk with her, and if you make her happy that is all I could want." He smiled again.

"Now go tell her." I see a tear going down his face.

"OK I will." I walked back out to find her. I found her by Cat and I grab her and I was about to tell her.

"WHAT THE HALL IS GOING ON!"

(please review I like to see what you think of the this) 


	6. What's wrong

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" We all turned to see cat yelling at Robbie. I walked over and see that there was a girl sitting on his lap.

" what's wrong cat?" He asked a little confused. I couldn't believe that Robbie don't see that cat has been falling for him.

"who is this?" She asked he could see she was hurt. Before he could answer her she ran off. Robbie, Tori, and I ran after her. She went to the bathroom In Tori's room and started to cry.

"Cat are you OK?" I asked as Tori and I closed the door in Robbie's face.

"Cat please come out and talk to me. Robbie asked sounding like he was worried about her.

"Go away Robbie, I don't wanna talk to you." She said.

"what's wrong cat?" Tori asked now.

" why won't he see that I like him?" Cat asked as she started crying.

"Cat he is a boy, you have to tell him before he sees it." I said as I grabbed Tori's hand. I then looked into her eyes and she just smiled.

"ahhh that is so cute, you told her that you like her?" Cat asked as she smiled again.

"no I was about to when we came to see what was going on with you." I said as I laughed.

"oh I'm so sorry I just told her for you!" She said looking sad again.

"Don't worry Cat, it's okay she knows either way." I said as I looked at tori again waiting for an answer.

"I can't believe it took you this long to tell me, I really like you too." Tori said and Cat screamed in our ears.

"Yay! I can't believe you two are finally getting together, you two are so cute together. She said with the biggest smile.

"Now Cat you need to talk to Robbie!" Tori said.

"But I don't wanna talk to him!" She said as I just glared at her.

" Look Cat if you like him this much you need to tell him." I said and Tori started to agree with me.

"He is still in my room so he must feel the same for you." Tori adds.

"But then, why did he have that girl on him?" Cat asked looking sad yet again.

"I don't know, but you have to ask him that, now me and Tori are going back to the party so you can talk to him in Tori's room OK". I said walking to the door opening it.

"Is she OK?" Robbie asked right when the door opened.

"You ask her yourself, " I said as Tori and I walked out of her room. We go down to the front room and sat down in front of the computer and I look at Tori confused.

" Why are we on the computer?" I asked.

" I left me monitor on and we can see in my room," She said with a smirk. We both looked at the screen and cat and Robbie was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong cat?" He asked again.

"Why don't you see?" Cat asked as she looked down.

"Why don't I see what?" He asked looking even more confused.

"I have tried so hard to show you how I felt." She said with a tear going down her face. Then Robbie put two fingers under her chin and lifted her to look into her eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked wiping away the tear away.

" I really like you, but you-" She started to say but Robbie cut her of with a kiss. He pulled back and looked into her shocked eyes.

"I really like you to. " He said grabbing her hand's.

"But what about the girl on your lap?" She asked playing with her hair looking sad.

"I thought you didn't like me like that so I was trying to move on." He said.

"What about now?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"I would like to be with you if you will let me?" He said smiled.

"I would like that a lot." She said looking happier than ever.

" Does that mean that we are a..." He started to say but Cat finished.

"A couple, well that depends. " She said.

" On what ?" He asked

" Are you going to ask me out?" She asked.

"Cat will you have dinner with me? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as she smiled.

"OMG yes and yes I will." They stood up hugging.

"Aww that's so cute. " Tori said and Cat looked at the screen.

" You guys know that this is a two way video right? So I can see you." She asked as me and Tori started pointing at each other and she just smiled and laughed.

"its OK and thank you for getting me to talk to him." She said.

"No Cat thank you for helping me tell tori how I felt. " I said as I grabbed Tori's hand. All I could think was how did I get so lucky.

" Hey could we sing a song as a group tomorrow please?" Cat asked.

"Sure, what song?" I asked.

"it's a surprise." She said with a smirk.

" OK let's get back to the party." Robbie said.

"Yeah, let's get back". I agreed. We all made it back out to the party to see everyone was still dancing.

"let's play a game. " I said.

" What do you wanna play more? Strip poker ?" Tori asked with a smirk.

" Nah how about truth or dare?" I looked at the group hoping that would say yes.

"I would rather just chill with my new boyfriend if that's cool." Cat said.

"Yeah and I would like to sit with you, Jade and talk." Tori said looking into my eyes.

"OK fine we will just hang out then". I said laughing. We sat down and started talking.

"So, Jade are we now a couple too?" Tori asked.

"Well that depends ." I said.

" On what?" She asked

"Are you going to kiss me again?" I asked hoping to get her to kiss me.

"Of course I will." She said leaning into kiss me but stopped right before getting to my lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Am I your girlfriend?" She asked

" Yes you are. Now just kiss me." I cried. She then finished the kiss and time just stopped as I played with her hair. We all talked for a few more hours when everyone else left. The gang was still here and we all crash around 3 am or some time like that.

(ok so I know this is a tori and jade story but I wanted a little cat and Robbie as wall, if you don't like it then boo you. I got 8 reviews but I need more come on I won't bite unless you bite first. Let me know how you feel about the story.) 


	7. Karaoke night

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any songs I put in the story. Sorry it's mostly songs but it is going to make some of them to reveal some stuff while they sing so I hope you enjoy it.

I woke up in Tori's arms as I herd cat talking to Robbie in the kitchen.

" I will talk to them, kk". Cat said

"Thank you ". Robbie said.

I just wanted to lay there in Tori's arms forever but she woke up soon after me. I was trying to think about what I was going to sing tonight and what cat was going to ask.

" Are you hungry "? Tori asked me. At this point everyone was up and they all said yes.

" OK then let's go cook, what are we going to cook today "? I asked looking at cat.

" Let's have Ice cream "! Cat yelled.

" Cat ice cream is not breakfast food. Robbie said as cat hugs him giving him her puppy face.

"But it's Christmas Eve and I wanna have Ice Cream"! Cat wined.

"I'll take you for some ice cream after dinner kk"? Robbie said.

"Kk". Cat said kissing Robbie.

"OK let's have biscuits and grave. Tori said everyone agreed. After we ate and cleaned up we started talking about what we was going to sing tonight.

"We need to sign a group song first". Cat said

" OK then what are we going to sing "? Tori asked. Cat whispered in Tori's ear and she smiled.

" OK that would work ". Tori said

" Well what is it"? We all asked

"You're going to have to wait and see, it's a surprise. Cat said as she smirked.

" Oh jade, Tori me and Robbie was wondering if you could if you could help with a song he is going to sing it last"? Cat asked grabbing Robbie's hand. We looked at each other and said yes. After that we decided to watch TV, we watched the Grinch wail we waited to leave for the karaoke place.

It was finely time to leave, we all walked out to get in the Becks truck.

"I can't wait until we sing "! Cat yelled as we pull in the parking lot. We walk in and we smell the food and it was amazing.

" Let's go check in". Andre said. We walked over to the desk and wrote down what we wanted to do. There was no one in front of us so we could start right then so we did. We walked up on stage and the music started and the rest of them instantly knew what we were singing. Cat wanted this song because she likes to inspire people.

Tori: A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep, In Dreams you will loose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep.

Cat: Have Faith in your dreams and someday, Your Rainbow will come smiling through.

Jade: No matter how your heart is grievin, if you keep on believin.

Cat: The dream that you wish will come true.

(Chorus) All: Hey Yeah Yeah tori: Yea Yeah! All: Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah tori: Yeah! All: Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah! Hey Yeah!

Beck and André:

A dream is a wish your heart makes.

Jade: When you're feeling small...

Cat: Alone in the night you whisper.

Tori: Thinking no one can here you at all (Orlando Brown: Here you at all.)

Jade: You wake.

Cat: With the morning sunlight.

Jade: To find fortune that is smiling on you. (Robbie, Beck, and Cat: Smiling on you)

Tori & André: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow

Tori: The dream that you wish will come true.

(Chorus) Jade, cat, and Tori: Hey yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah (All: A dream is a wish) Jade, Tori, Cat: Hey yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah

Jade: When you can dream then you can start (tori: Then you can start!) A dream is a wish you make with your heart (tori: Make with your heart)

Cat: When you can dream then you can start (All: A dream is a wish, Yeah!) A dream is a wish you. All: Make with your heart

Robbie: A dream is a wish your heart makes

Jade: When you fast asleep (beck: Fast asleep)

Cat: In dreams you will loose your heartaches

Jade & beck: Whatever you wish for you keep (Robbie: Keep...)

Tori: You wake with the morning sunlight

Robbie and Andre: To find fortune that is smiling on you (jade and cat: fortune that is smiling on you)

Jade & beck: Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow

Tori & André: Because for all you know tomorrow

Tori: The dream that you wish will come true.

Robbie: No matter how your heart is grievin

Jade: If you keep on believin

Tori: The dream that you wish will come true

Tori: Yeah Yeah (All: em hm, Yeah yeah, Yeah Yeah)

Andre: A dream is a wish

All: When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart (tori: A dream is a wish)

All: When you can dream then you can start. (Girls: A dream is a wish yea)

All: A dream is a wish you make with your heart (André: You Know!)

All: When you can dream (André: Whoo!) Then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart. (Tori: YeahYeah)

Jade: When you can dream then you can start (André: Can start) a dream is a wish you make with your heart (tori: Make with your heart)

(André: A dream is a wish, Yeah Yeah)

All: A dream is a wish that you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart (André: A dream is a wish)

All: When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with you heart. (André: Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea, Yeaaa, Yea Yea)

"Wow that was amazing "! We all said as the crowd clapped.

" OK who's next"? I asked.

"I think I'm done for now OK. Tori said. Beck and Andre said that was done as wall.

"Fine me and Robbie still have are songs to do". I said a little annoyed.

"I guess I'm up first". I said walking back on stage. As the music started I looked at Tori, who already knew the song.

"I got two songs I'm gonna sing tonight ". I said

"You knew w people keep asking how I don't lose it and scream and yell at every one any more".

Walking through life without clouds above me Never thought I'd find someone to love me Lost in the crowd, never felt so lonely And I really living and barely holding Onto a dream of what could be

It only took one taste of your kiss now I know everything that I've missed my heart is beating for the first time

Anticipating your every touch intoxicating me with your love and I'm so high and you're the reason why, oh

Walking on clouds and finally laughing I never believed that this could happen You found a place I never knew existed Two souls embrace with no resistance. Just in time, you've saved my life

It only took one taste of your kiss now I know everything that I've missed my heart is beating for the first time

Anticipating your every touch intoxicating me with your love and I'm so high and you're the reason why you're why

Oh, you're the reason why You're the reason why, yeah

It only took one taste of your kiss now I know everything that I've missed my heart is beating for the first time

Anticipating your every touch intoxicating me with your love and I'm so so high and you're the reason why you're the reason why, yeah

"Thank you. I said blowing a kiss to tori

"OMG jade that was so cute ". Cat said as I walked over and kissed tori. I walked back on stage.

" OK now my second song". I said

Why did she have to go So young I just don't know why Things happen half the time Without reason without rhyme Lovely, sweet young woman Daughter, wife and mother Makes no sense to me I just have to believe she

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting And I know she's smiling saying Don't worry 'bout me

Loved ones she left behind Just trying to survive And understand the why Feeling so lost inside Anger shot straight at God Then asking for His love Empty with disbelief Just hoping that maybe she

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting And I know she's smiling saying Don't worry 'bout me

It's hard to say goodbye Her picture in my mind They'll always be of times I'll cherish And I won't cry 'cause

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting And I know she's smiling saying Don't worry 'bout me Don't worry 'bout me

"Thank you ". I said as I looked at tori who is crying.

" Jade, that was so beautiful but why that song." Tori said

" Can we talk about it tonight after we leave here"? I asked

"OK but I'm not going to forget ". Tori said as she smiled.

" OK so I guess it's time for me to go since no one else wants to". Robbie said, as he looked scared at cat.

"Its OK you can do this". Cat told him

"OK let's start then". Robbie said as we walked on stage again the three of us behind Robbie. The music started and we knew what song we was going to sing. And as he started we already started crying a little.

It was almost Christmas time And there I stood in another line Trying to buy that last gift or two Not really in the Christmas mood And standin right in front of me was a Little boy waiting anxiously Pacin around like little boys do And in his hands he held A pair of shoes

And His clothes were worn and old He was dirty from head to toe And when it came his time to pay I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my mama. Please It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size Could you hurry sir Daddy says there's not much time You see, She's been sick for quite a while And I know these shoes will make her smile And I Want her to look beautiful If mama meets Jesus tonight

They counted penny's for what seemed like years then the Cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here." He searched his pockets frantically Then he turned and he looked at me and he said "Mama made Christmas good at our house though Most years she just did without, Tell me sir, What am I gonna do? Some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."

So I laid the money down I just had to help him out and I'll never forget the look on his face when he said, "Mama's gonna look so great."

Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my mama. Please It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size Could you hurry sir Daddy says there's not much time You see, She's been sick for quite a while And I know these shoes will make her smile And I Want her to look beautiful If mama meets Jesus tonight

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out I knew that God had sent me that little boy to remind me what Christmas is all about

(Girls) Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my mama. Please It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size (all) Could you hurry sir Daddy says there's not much time You see, She's been sick for quite a while And I know these shoes will make her smile And I Want her to look beautiful If mama meets Jesus tonight

(Girls) I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight

As he stopped everyone in the restaurant was crying. Robbie was in cat's arms crying. We walk down to our table.

" Are you alright Robbie "? Andre asked still wiping tears from his eyes.

" You know when in was like 9 I was that little boy buying the shoes for my mom". Robbie said still crying.

"She died that night ". Robbie said braking down. Cats arm was around him tying to show that she loved him.

" She gave me a present that night for Christmas before she died. Robbie said as he grabbed Cats hand.

"What was it" beck asked.

"It was Rex" Robbie said

" Oh that's why you can't get rid of him"? I asked and he just shook his head yes.

(As I already said I hope you enjoyed this story. As always I hope you leave your review thank you)

P.S. Merry Christmas

P.s.s. I almost cried writing the last part mostly because I'm listening to the song as I write this. 


	8. little sister

A/n: sorry it took me this long to update between having writer's block and my charger peace braking in my tablet its been a little hard to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious!

"Jade, please stop!" Tori yelled as I was running down the street crying. After dinner and singing I couldn't stop myself from being depressed. You see I had a sister who my mom and dad told me died when I was a little girl and I have not told any one that at all. Beck didn't even know and I wasn't planning on anyone knowing any time soon! Tori being a much faster runner then me caught up to me stopping me holding my hands and as I looked into her eyes I just wanted to cry and tell her.

"What is wrong jade, please let me help. it hurts me a lot seeing you like this!" Tori pleaded as she started crying. Watching her like this just made yet another peace of my wall tumble down opening more of myself to her.

"Tori I'm about to tell you something that I have never told anyone, OK so you have to promise not tot tell anyone?" I told her. I didn't know what I could do but tell her the truth. I just hoped she wouldn't be all tori about it.

"I promise I will not tell anyone!" Tori half pleading at that point . I hesitate to tell her cuss I didn't know what she would say or do.

"When I was 10 my mom and dad told me my little sister was dead." I bluntly said. Tori looked at me in shock and she quickly jumped on me.

"Oh I'm so sorry jade I didn't know that you had a little sister!" Tori sobbed into my shoulder .

"That is kinda the point of not telling people." I told her as I pulled her face up wiping away her tears.

"What was she like?"

"She was very nice". I posed for minuet and calmed down."she was forgiving, talented, giving, outgoing, determined, when I got to know you one of the biggest reasons I liked you so much even though I would never admit it to anyone was because you reminded me of her." I started crying

"I'm so sorry, Jade what was her name"?

" Aurora , my mom used to be into the roman empire a lot and got the name from the roman word for Dawn. Also the name of the Roman goddess of morning. she saw it and fell in love with the name".

"That is a beautiful name". Tori said with her eyes locked on mine. We just sat there for a few minutes when Tori finally spoke again.

"We need to tell our parents about us." she just took my hand. Just after that the rest of the gang showed up behind us.

"Dude where's my car?" Andre asked.

"I don't know but we will find it and it will be legen wait for it dary!" Robbie said.

"Hey dumb ass we all came in my truck so your truck is at Tori's house." Beck said as Tori and I started laughing as hard as we could.

"Sure just ruin are fun". Andre said.

"You know it." Beck laughed.

We got to her house at like 11 and everyone was already asleep so after everyone said goodnight and left, we just went upstairs to her room. We talked for a few minutes but quickly fell asleep.

I had a good night sleep and woke up to the small of cooking. I walked downstairs to see Tori cooking some pancakes and Bacon. I went straight for the coffee maker to make me some. Tori then just laughed at me.

"So we gonna tell them today?" Tori asked holding me tight.

"Yeah we should, but we are going to tell yours first then mine latter. Ok?" I said hoping that she would just go with it.

"OK, but for now let's sit and enjoy the food". We sat eating and talking for a few minutes when Trina came downstairs and looked over at me.

"What's Jade doing here?" Trina asked (you could make this more Trina like if you write "What's Freakozoid doing here?")

"Trina, come sit down please I need to tell you something." Tori said and Trina complied

"Trina Jade and I are..." Tori started and we grabbed each others hands before finishing. "Dating now". Trina looks shocked for a minute but she quickly recovered and looked happy .

"Have you told mom or dad yet?"

"No, we are going to tell them today." Tori said as she looked confused. Trina saw it to.

"I've had my suspensions that you where, but you just verified what I thought". Trina took Tori's hand before she finished. "You're my sister no matter what, and if Jade makes you this happy; then I say go for it". She took it really well. Then I was hoping that their parents would do the same. We sat there talking for a while, but Trina had a date with someone. I had asked her who it was, but she just said that is was no one important. We just stayed in the living room for a while and watched some Drake and Josh on TV.

"Why can't life be as easy as one of these nick shows?" Tori asked looking at me.

"Who says its not?" I responded.

"The fact that none of the girls on there have to worry about how their parents would react to her dating another girl."

"So what? They are still your parents and they will support you and your choice to be with me as will mine."

"What if they don't?"

"Then I'll kick my mom and dads ass."

"I meant, what if my parents don't?" Tori insisted, I just chuckled.

"Don't worry I know that they will." After that we sat just sat together, wrapped in each other's arms. I didn't want this to ever end. We were just happy to lay in each others arms for the rest of our lives. Soon after that, her parents came in the front door and looked at us confused for a minute when Tori and I sat up and asked them to join us on the couch.

"What is this about Tori?" Tori's dad asked a little more confused.

"Mom, dad me and Jade are dating".

-i know its not that long but I wanted to stop right there so ya. Plz review idk how Kenny more chapters in have left in this one. Thanks for reading my story. 


	9. why not

"Mom, Dad; me and Jade are dating," Tori said. Her hand was squeezing mine and tears were on her cheek.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Mr. Vega asked. He wiped away the tears off her cheek. All I could think of was how I wish my parents would be as calm as Tori's were.

"I'm just so scared that you wouldn't approve of us", Tori barely said before bursting into tears. I grab her, holding her as tight as I could.

"For one, you don't need anyone's approval on who you date. Two, we will always approve and love you no matter who you date, or what you do. And three, we think you and Jade are perfect together," Mrs. Vega said, holding Tori's hand now.

"Jade," Mr. Vega said as he turned his attention to me. "We just want you to know you are welcome here whenever you need." I was just a little shocked to say the least, I mean I knew they would not have a problem with us but I didn't think they would invite me in like that. I just couldn't believe how supportive everyone was.

"Thank you," I say not able to hide the fact that I started crying. "That means so much to me." I'm not the one to cry but I couldn't stop myself right now. It was just good to know I could come here if something went wrong. After that, we talked for like an hour about random stuff. We left Tori's house around 2 pm, got in my car and went to go get something to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Let's have dinner in the park tonight," Tori suggested. "We could pack some sandwiches and whatever we want to go with it."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea but I didn't ask what you want for dinner. I asked what you want right now for lunch", I said giving hey an evil little smirk. She just smiled and playfully smacked my shoulder.

"Let's go get a burger", Tori said as she looked out the window.

"Where should we go for said burger", I asked?

" I don't care, you choose", she said

"You're going to regret that Vega" I said as my smirk getting even bigger.

"I'm scared now," Tori said and you could see the fear in her eyes.

"You should be," I said as I started laughing. I drove her to my favorite restaurant downtown. The Chaos Abyss is a cool place that plays good music and I love the food there. We got there and Tori's eyes almost popped out of her skull and I couldn't help but to laugh at her. The door was blood red with a big pair of scissors on it, the wall black with more scissors and some skulls all over it.

"Are we really eating here?" Tori asked

"Why not?" I countered.

"Because it's scary", she said.

"Just come, you little chicken!" I chide her. We get out of the car and walk in. As we open the front door, we instantly see a zombie statue that is so lifelike it was scary. One of its arms was mostly ripped off and there was no jaw with blood all over it. But my favorite part was that you could see its rib cage and it was awesome.

After we were seated, the waiter gave us a menu but I already know what I wanted so I let Tori look through the menu. After she finds what she wants, we call the waiter back so we could tell her what we want. The food wasn't ready for a few minutes so we started talking.

"Are we going to go tell your parents tonight?" Tori asked. I could hear that she was nervous about telling them, but so was I.

"Yeah, let's go there after we eat our lunch", I said sounding scared.

"Don't be scared just remember that they are your parents and they love you no matter what. If they don't, then I'll put my boot up their butt and you will come to live with me," Tori said with the biggest smile she could. The food got here and it smelled so good it made my mouth water. I picked it up and took a bite and it was so good. As I bite down the first thing I taste was the coleslaw. Then the salty and spicy burger itself but my mouth cooled off fast thanks to the lettuce and tomatoes, then the sweet dill pickle. I could tell the bun was toasted and the burger was cooked perfectly, too. It had a little bit of a crunch on the outside but moist and juicy on the inside. I looked over to Tori and it looked like she was enjoying hers just as much as I was mine.

"You like it?" I asked, still eating mine.

"Um no," Tori said while she was still shoveling her food in her mouth.

"Oh yeah; then why are you inhaling your food?" I couldn't help but chuckle when I said that which made me choke a little.

"I'm not!" was all she said before she went back to eating her food. We soon finished our food and was getting ready to leave when my phone started ringing. It was my mom.

"Hey mom what's up"? I asked.

"We need to talk; can you come home please"? She sounded weird.

"Ya, we were just on our way now."

"OK, just get here as fast as possible please."

"OK, we are on our way now. See ya in a minute." I had no clue what happened to make them want me home so fast. We paid and left talking about what my parents might want. We got to the house 10 minutes later and there was a car in the driveway that I never seen before. We walked in and I yelled for my parents.

"Mom, dad ware are you at?" I shouted.

"In the front room; come here please", my mom answered me. We walked into the front room to see my mom and dad sitting with a young girl who I didn't know.

She was a thin girl a little, smaller than me.

"Hey mom we need to talk," I say still looking at the girl still confused.

"We need to tell you something first," my dad said.

"OK, what is it?" I asked folding my arms.

"This is... um," my dad started to say but the girl interrupted him.

"Jade, I'm Aurora... 


	10. im so sorry

I'm so sorry I have not updated in the last few weeks, I'm just not sure if I should continue with the story or not. I mean its not that popular but idk please let me know what you think! If not I'll just stop now and just go back to reading other people's story's, Thank you. 


	11. what happened?

"Jade.. I'm Aurora". I looked confused. "Your sister". I looked at her like she was the stupidest person on the planet.

" my sisters dead, my mom and dad told me that them self", I said pointing to them. I could not believe her.

"Jade please sit so we can talk",my mom said as she grabbed my arm.

" NO!",I scream and pulled away. I ran to my room and slammed my door. I mean she couldn't be my sister my mom and dad told me she was dead, they wouldn't lie about something like that would they? All I knew is that I couldn't handle that right then, I just wish I didn't leave tori down there with them but I couldn't go back out there. I thought of calling her to tell her to come into my room but she was already knocking on my door.

"Who is it", I snapped not wanting to see anyone but tori. She opened the door I was so happy that tori was there. As soon as the door closed I ran over and started to hug tori so tight I just didn't ever want to let go. She pulled away and we sat on the bed.

"Please don't start with me".

"You already know what I'm gonna say so I don't have to", she said

" but why would that tell me she was dead if she in not"?

"I don't know that is why you have to ask them and let them explain what happened".

"But I really don't wanna" I started to protest but I was cut off by our piano witch started playing. I opened my door to see what was going on and I seen her playing it. I couldn't believe what she was playing and I slowly walked up behind her. Tori didn't let me out of her sight and she started singing.

when somebody loved me

everything was beautiful

every hour we spent together

lives within my heart

I sat down next to her at the piano.

and when she was sad

i was there to dry her tears

and when she was happy so was i

when she loved me

(I started singing the next part.)

through the summer and the fall

we had each other that was all

just she and i together like it was meant to be

and when she was lonely

i was there to comfort her

and i knew that she loved me

(She was again singing.)

so the years went by

i stayed the same

but she began to drift away

i was left alone

but still i waited for the day

when she'd say

i will always love you

lonely and forgotten

i never thought she'd look my way

when she smiled at me

and held me

just like she used to do

like she loved me

when she loved me

(We both sang the last part together)

when somebody loved

me everything was beautiful e

very hour we spent together

lives within my heart

when she loved me.

I didn't notice until the end that we was both crying. The song cut thru me like a knife, I was so hurt cuss I knew she was my sis but why would they lie to me about this?

"Why", I pause for a second hesitating before I finished "why would they do this to us"?

"I still don't know but that is why we need to talk to mom and dad about this", aurora said but I didn't want to even look at them right then.

"I know but I really can't handle this right now, me and tori is going to have dinner at the park would you like to join us", I asked after we mostly stopped crying. She grabbed my hands and gave me a small smile.

"I would love to join you two for dinner, she said pulling me into a hug that felt like it was from cat.

"OK well its already getting late we should get ready here soon", tori said and we got up walking to my room.

"OK but all I got to do is redo my makeup", I said and tori just rolled her eyes. We got are makeup on, after we got ready tori went and got the food done and we left a half hour latter. The drive to the drive was mostly silent besides a little small talk. When we got to the park the sun was already about to set. I thought that it looked beautiful just like my very special girl.

"Oh over there see a perfect spot with a lot of grass under that tree", tori said as we looked over to what she was pointing at and it was amazing. We walked over to the tree and set up the picnic and sat down. As we eat we started talking about what we have done in the last few years.

" so aurora what have you done for the past few years", tori asked.

"Well after I left I was saint from home to home cuss no one wanted me. After I turned 10 a little while ago I found out mom and dad was looking for me but at first I didn't wanna come back, then I remembered you and I wanted to see you again so bad so here I am", aurora said. I looked over to tori and she was about to cry.

"How could some one not want to keep you ", tori asked?

"Cuss I dumped hot coffee on them and cut up all there stuff with my favorite pair of scissors", she said bluntly.

"Wow if there was any doubt about you being jades sister they are gone now", tori said. She was trying to hold back giggling and I just glared at her witch she just busts out laughing. I looked beside me and seen she was glaring at tori to witch made me smile. Just then we here a high pitch scream and me ant tori new exactly who it was.

"Omg who is this she is so cute I just wanna hold her to tight", cat yelled. She picked aurora up witch just made her to look at me as if trying to get me to help.

"Sorry nothing is going to get her to put you down now", I said still smiling. just then beck Andre and Robbie all walked up, all looking at aurora.

"Who is this little one" Robbie asked? 


	12. why did you do it

I don't think I have put this for a few chapters so I think I will now. I do not own victorious but if I did I would have a lot more jori in the show like a lot of you out there haha lol

I didn't know what to say, I just watched as cat was spinning my little sister around. I didn't know if I should let them know her but before I could say anything aurora started talking.

"Umm...please put me down", after she was put down she continued. "I'm Aurora, Jades sister", just like that that knew and I didn't know what to say next.

"You have a sister" they all asked at once still in shock. Aurora grabbed my arm with a sad look on her face.

"Did you not tell anyone about me", she asked as she pouted. I picked her up and kissed her check.

"I told Tori, you wash are little secret that's why I didn't tell them. I could tell beck was sad but I didn't really care. I then told them everything and they all looked sad for me.

"Don't look at me like that" I said trying to get them to look away from me.

"But it seems that it would be so hard to go thru that" Cat said still pouting.

"Ya it was but she is here now so it's all good", Andre then looked at Tori as if he was asking a question.

"What I got my sister back and the most amazing girl by my side and nothing can stop me from being happy right now"! Andre was still looking at tori the same way.

"What is it Tori", I asked getting annoyed now".

"Nothing we will talk about it tomorrow after you two talk to your mom and dad about this", Tori said. I didn't want to let it go but I did cuss I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Well you all are here anyway so why don't ya join us in some dinner" tori said and that sat down. We enjoyed the rest of the night as we ate dinner under the stars of the night and I seen a falling star and I made a wish that this would never end. After we finished we just laid there Tori's head was on my lap and it was at that moment that I knew I would do anything for this perfect girlfriend of mine and I would never let her go. Everyone was getting tiered so we got ready to leave we said are goodbyes and went are ways.

"I hope you shade fun tonight" tori said as she looked in my eyes and I could swear I could see fear in her eyes but I just thought it was just my imagination so I didn't say anything.

"I did but let's get some sleep cuss we got a long day tomorrow, I want you to spend the night so your there please" I asked cuss I was really scared about what I would hear when we talked to are parents. We finely fell asleep but I did take us a while but holding tori in my arms was all I needed to fell like no matter what I would be ok after we talked to my parents in the morning.

We woke up and I intently realized that Tori were not there next to me and I freaked out. I went down to the kitchen I seen her cooking for Aurora when they seen me they smiled at me.

"Would you like some breakfast Jade, Tori asked." I seen that they already had my plat made as if they already knew that I would say yes. There were some biscuits and gravy with bacon and toast with some orange juice.

"Why, yes I would, I said as I took a seat right in between Tori and Aurora the two most amazing people in my life right now. The food was amazing like it always was when Tori cooked. After we finished we cleaned up and got ready for the talk with my parents but I was still scared about this and what Tori was going to tell me after we was done with it.

"That was very good as always Tori, thank you", I gave her a small kiss as I said that. When we were done cleaning up we walked into the front room to see my parents on the couch watching TV.

"Can we talk now please, I asked as my mom turned off the TV.

"Yes we can if you want to", she grabbed my dad's arm making him pay action to us. My dad put his beer down and looked at us.

"I just want to know why you told me she was dead and why did it take you this long to get her back" I asked already a little angry.

"We told you she was dead so you would not go looking for her because we didn't think we would ever see her again. We took this long for the same reason and she just showed up on the front door a couple of days ago. Jade please we didn't want to hurt you to we just didn't have the time to take care of you both at the time and we didn't want you to have to bring her up yourself", my mom said as she was already starting to cry.

"I would rather raise her myself then have her taken away from me like that. Now there are all these years that we will never get back", I said getting increasingly angry.

"We know you won't but being angry like this will never change what happened. All you can do now is cherish the time you do have" my dad said as my mom grabbed his arm. All that did was make me angrier.

"We don't expect you to forgive us but we are really sorry about this" my mom said and I did calm me down a little.

"Thank you for the apology we are just going to need some time" I said.

"We know that is why we are going to give you two a week by yourself as me and your dad goes to a hotel" my mom said.

"Ok I think we will use that time to just reconnect with each other" I said as I picked up my sister. My dad just puts his hand on my shoulder as he goes to walk out.

" I know this might me selfish of my but me and jade was going to tell you two something yesterday before this happened and I was hoping to tell you now", Tori asked looking at me and I just told her yes. My mom and dad sat back down looking at us.

"Me and jade are dating" Tori said as they just looked shocked.

I think that this has maybe one or two chapters left after I am done with this one I got one more out there already so ill work on that for a few. I got another one in the making that is a cross over with charmed I just don't know where I'm going with it yet.

Thank you all and always please review and tell me what you think on this.


End file.
